Reputation (Payday 2)/Experience Per Job
Jewelry Store: 2000 on escape within 2 minutes if van not relocated. 6000 on stealth escape after more than 2 minutes. 8000 on escape if at least 2 of these things happened: 2 minutes passed. Alarm. Van relocated (happens 2, 5 or 7 seconds after alarm). Four Stores: 6000 on escape. Mallcrasher: 6000 on alarm. Nightclub: 10000 on stealth escape. 8000 on loud escape. 4000 on loud escape if no C4 used on any safe. White Xmas: 8000 on entering the loadout screen. Clients may not get any XP at all. 2000 on securing one bag, can be awarded for each bag. Ukrainian Job: 4000 on escape if the van has not relocated and you finish within 2 minutes. 10000 on stealth escape after more than 2 minutes. 10000 on loud escape if van relocated or 2 minutes passed. Meltdown: 20000 on securing nukes. 12000 on securing the other 8 loot bags. Hoxton Breakout: Day 1: 16000 on escape. Day 2: 30000 on escape. Hotline Miami: Day 1: 6000 on securing 4 meth bags. 12000 on securing 6 meth bags. 26000 on escape. Day 2: 4000 on securing 9 bags. 20000 on escape. There is a race between the node that ends the heist and the node that awards the XP. I presume that if the node ending the heist comes first, no XP is awarded (this may or may not affect only clients). The Diamond: 6000 on securing 4 bags other than the diamond. 16000 on stealth escape. 20000 on loud escape. The Bomb, Dockyard: 10000 on stealth escape. 15000 on loud escape. The Bomb, Forest: 20000 on entering the loadout screen. Clients may not get any XP at all. Armored Transport (All Variations): 8000 on escape. Train: 4000 on either alarm or securing 12 bags (can only be awarded once). For XP purposes, the mission starts counting bags 1 s after the first turret part is secured (which itself does not count). As long as you don't throw in all turret parts at the same time, you can gain the XP reward after securing 10 ammo bags (or 13 bags total). 8000 on securing 4 bags. 8000 on securing 12 bags. 12000 on loud escape. 8000 on stealth escape. Big Bank: 8000 on securing 15 bags. 24000 on stealth escape. 30000 on loud escape. Car Shop: 10000 on escape. There is a race between the node that ends the heist and the node that awards the XP. I presume that if the node ending the heist comes first, no XP is awarded (this may or may not affect only clients). Diamond Store: 4000 on stealth escape within 3 minutes. 12000 on stealth escape after 3 minutes. 14000 on loud escape after 3 minutes. Cook Off: 8000 on securing one bag, can be awarded for each bag. Hoxton Revenge: 16000 on stealth escape. 20000 on loud escape. GO Bank: 12000 on stealth escape. 18000 on loud escape. Shadow Raid: 500 on stealth escape. 1000 on securing samurai armor. 1000 on securing 3 bags (can be awarded several times, i.e. 1000 per 3 bags). Election Day: Day 1: 2000 on stealth escape within 3 minutes. 6000 on stealth escape after 3 minutes. 12000 on loud escape if first hack finished. 12000 on loud escape if second hack finished. Day 2: 8000 on stealth escape within 3 minutes. 14000 on stealth escape after 3 minutes. 18000 on loud escape. Plan C: 20000 on escape. Framing Frame: Day 1: 4000 on escape within 2 minutes. (2000 on Art Gallery) 4000 on loud escape after 2 minutes. Additional 6000 if hack is finished. 10000 on stealth escape after 2 minutes. (12000 on Art Gallery) Day 2: 8000 on loud escape. 6000 on stealth escape. Day 3: 10000 on escape within 5 minutes. 8000 on stealth escape with all gold secured. 16000 on stealth escape after 5 minutes. 20000 on loud escape after 5 minutes. Big Oil: Day 1: 14000 on escape. Day 2: 20000 on escape. Rats: Day 1: 12000 on escape if lab blown with less than 3 bags cooked. 30000 on escape if at least 3 bags cooked (and taken from the table; securing is not necessary). 40000 on escape if 7 bags cooked. Day 2: 4000 on escape if intel burned. 6000 on escape if intel acquired. 4000 upon picking up intel and securing all meth that was brought. Day 3: 2000 on escape. 14000 on securing bag if all 14 suitcases opened and total number of secured bags equals number of money bags found in the bus. If the players had secured 11 bags on the previous days and all suitcases contained money, the XP would be rewarded after securing 3 more bags from the bus. If the players had secured 11 bags on the previous days and less than 12 suitcases contained money, the XP cannot be awarded (the bags from the previous days cannot work because all suitcases need to be open; the money from the suitcases cannot work because, when throwing the first money bag into the helicopter, the total number of secured bags already exceeds the number of money bags found in the bus). Firestarter: Day 1: 10000 on escape without destroying any weapons. 8000 on escape if at least one weapon destroyed. 6000 on securing all weapons. Day 2: 6000 on escape within 3 minutes. 12000 on stealth escape after 3 minutes. 10000 on loud escape after 3 minutes. Day 3: 16000 on escape. Bank Heists (All Variations): 12000 on escape Watchdogs: Day 1: 2000 on securing all bags. 12000 on escape. 2000 on chopper escape. Day 2: 12000 on securing 4 bags. 6000 on securing 8 bags. 6000 on securing 12 bags. Alesso: 2000/1000 on picking up C4 in stealth/loud respectively; triggered for each pick-up. 2000 on placing all three C4 charges on a vault, triggered for each placement. 3000 on finishing pyrotechnics set, can be triggered 3 times. 1500/1200 on securing bag in stealth/loud respectively; triggered for each bag. 10000 on security hack finished. Escapes: Cafe: 6000 on start Garage: 4000 on start Overpass: 8000 on start Park: 8000 on start Street: 3000 on start Notes: If Jewelry Store is going to take more than 2 minutes anyway (e.g. on Death Wish), one can stealth it until the end, then escape immediately after making someone call the police (provided there is someone who can do so). This should raise the XP from 6000 to 8000. Stealthing Mallcrasher or joining after the alarm yields no XP. Category:Support Pages